


Improvised Planning for Fun and Profit

by misura



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not trying to take your place or anything," Face said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvised Planning for Fun and Profit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Hannibal/Face, taking charge_ (locoexclaimer)

"It's interesting," Hannibal said, leaning back in his chair.

"Interesting?" Murdock echoed incredulously. "It's crazy! It's a crazy, insane plan. And coming from me, that's saying something." Opinions were still divided on why he had taken to wearing bunny slippers recently - or how he had gotten his hands on a pair his size.

Personally, Face figured there was no point in trying to understand the crazy guy, unless you were looking to give yourself a headache.

"Yeah," B.A. said. "You think it's crazy, means maybe it ain't so crazy after all."

Murdock scoffed. "Oh, come on now."

"No, I'm serious," B.A. said. "I mean, if a crazy person thinks something's crazy, don't that mean that maybe it ain't so crazy after all?"

"Gentlemen," Hannibal said, mildly. "It's a plan. I won't tell you that it's a good plan - " ("Thanks, boss," Face muttered, and Hannibal's eyes crinkled in that way they did when he didn't think he should be smiling, even though he really wanted to). " - but it's a plan, nonetheless, and I don't believe it will get anyone killed. At least, not anyone on our side. Probably."

"Really, thank you so much," Face said.

"No flying?" B.A. asked, suspicion written all over his face.

"No flying," Face promised.

B.A. nodded once, curtly, his expression vowing there would be Dire Consequences if it were to turn out that the plan involved any form of gliding, sliding, or simply falling at a greatly reduced speed. "Then I'm in."

"Good," Hannibal said. "That's settled then."

"Well, it's a crazy plan," Murdock said, shrugging philosophically. "And I'm a crazy guy."

"Perfect fit, am I right or am I right?" Face asked, beaming at them all.

 

He found Hannibal taking a smoke on the porch of the house that was their home for the time being. Nothing fancy; just a convenient place to stash their things and lay low when laying low was both an option and a convenience.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

Hannibal turned and smiled. "Two things. One, you're about thirty-six hours too early with that remark."

"And two?" As if he didn't know.

"Don't steal my lines," Hannibal said. "Make up your own."

"Hey, you know me." Face shrugged. "Besides, better to steal from a master than to make up something yourself that sucks - isn't that what they say?"

"I believe it is something like that, yes," Hannibal said. He sounded amused, relaxed.

"Look," Face said, "I'm just - "

Hannibal arched an eyebrow at him and gestured 'go on' with his cigar.

"I'm not trying to take your place or anything," Face said.

"I know," Hannibal said. "You think you'd be standing there if I thought you were? Hell, you think I'd be offering to suck your dick if I thought you were planning to stab me in the back?"

"Whoa," Face said. "Going a little bit fast there, aren't you?" Not that the idea didn't hold a certain appeal, but damn.

Hannibal shrugged. "Only saying it like it is," he said.

"Is that ah offer for right here, right now?"

"Don't be juvenile," Hannibal said, which Face figured meant that nope, it hadn't been.

"I just - it's cool, you know? Thinking it all up in here - " he tapped his forehead, and Hannibal flashed another smile at him, " - and then seeing it work out there. It's cool."

Hannibal took another drag on his cigar. "I know."

Face imagined Hannibal's lips closing around something a little (or, not to be falsely modest or anything, quite a bit) bigger. "You're still the boss. You're always going to be the boss."

"That's how it works," Hannibal said easily. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Face said. "No, I don't. Hey, if you're not going to suck my dick right here, right now, can I suck yours?"

"That's not part of the plan," Hannibal said, which wasn't quite a 'no' - or so Face tried telling himself.

"Actually, I just came up with it," Face said. "I mean, it _could_ be part of the plan. It's not explicitly _not_ part of the plan."

"Nice try," Hannibal said, turning to head back inside. "But no cigar. You need to work on your improv skills some more."

"How am I going to do that if you shut me down whenever I try something?"

"Don't try," Hannibal told him from inside the doorway. "Just do."

"That's a _Star Wars_ quote - don't think I don't know that just because I wasn't old enough to go to the movies by myself yet by the time those came out. It's from that guy - whatsisname? Yogi the Bear."

 

"It's stupid advice, anyway," he said, a good sixty minutes and one round of pretty amazing sex later. (Like, seriously amazing. Face'd had a lot of sex, so he should know what he was talking about - except that as far as he knew, Hannibal'd always been far to busy doing, well, Hannibal stuff, so Face had no idea when or how he'd all of a sudden become sort of sex god.)

"What is?" Hannibal asked.

"All that 'don't try, just do' crap. I mean, way to make people feel like shit when they fail."

"You think there should be a reward for failure?" Hannibal sounded curious, a little amused.

"No," Face said, because duh. "I just think that, you know, baby steps. Taking it easy."

"Choose your battles wisely," Hannibal said.

"Yes," Face said. "Thank you. Exactly."

"You don't think I'd like you to proposition me in a place where one of the others might see us," Hannibal said, which was so very much not the point Face had been trying to make.

Didn't mean it wasn't true, of course. "Well," Face said. "It just seems a bit, I don't know, rude."

"You think I wouldn't do something if you were doing something I didn't like? I could kneecap you in my sleep," Hannibal said. "With both hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah," Face said. "I think that would hurt. A lot."

"You don't want to get hurt, you might want to consider stepping out of this life, son."

"Please don't call me that when we're in bed together. Naked. It makes me feel like a perv."

"All right," Hannibal said. "Go get some sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

"Bossy, bossy."

"Well, one of us needs to be, or else we'd never do anything fun," Hannibal said.


End file.
